The Undeniable Truth
by Bella Marie Whitlock
Summary: The undeniable truth is that the human heart has the capacity to deeply love more than one person. In this story the Cullens have figured out a way to do exactly that, without anyone getting hurt. Join Bella as she learns that it isn't only Edward who has the ability to love her unconditionally. Rated M for lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**AN: Okay guys, here's a super unconventional one for you. Not only is this one a Poly story, but it's a little extreme even for the Poly world! So if seeing people share their love with multiple individuals in not your cup of tea, please walk away. I'm only writing this for the people that want to read it. Thanks!**

 **As always, I love to receive feedback, so please read and review. Updates for this one should be a little more regular as I already have several chapters finished!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Prologue**

It was the week before Edward's and my 20th wedding anniversary and our family was preparing for yet another move. This time, however, we were hoping to be able to stay for at least a decade. We would be living in the highlands of Scotland about an hour and a half north of Glasgow.

The reason we all wanted to put down roots somewhere was because Jacob and Renesmee now had young children of their own. And according to Carlisle's medical assessment, their kids were going to grow at a human rate of development.

This meant they would get to be kids a lot longer than Nessie had and we wanted them to have a stable home growing up in one place. So, we were going to do something a little bold with our back stories this time around.

We decided that Carlisle and Esme would as usual be parents to us. And because of Jacob and Ness having their own children, Nessie was going to play our oldest sibling. Jake would be her husband and their son, Edasem and their daughter Isalie (names compounded from the rest of the family) would of course still be their children.

However the rest of us would all be playing biological siblings. It wasn't that far fetched considering Esme's darker hair and Carlisle's blonde locks. And being vampires we all have the same golden eyes, so that helps.

It was the age part we had to be careful about. Of course, Alice, our family pixie, was easy. Based on her size and the sound of her voice, she could easily pass for fourteen. And while I didn't agree, the general consensus was that I myself could pass for fifteen. Jasper would then be sixteen, because he tends to look younger when he smiles. Emmett was immature enough (and horny enough) to be seventeen.

Rosalie would be eighteen because she didn't want to go back to high school this time around. Neither did Edward, he wanted to be close at hand for Nessie and her family, so he would be nineteen. Ness could easily pass for twenty one which made her old enough to be married and have 2 & 3 year old children at home.

That meant that Carlisle would be starting out at age 39 and Esme would be 37. (The youngest we could have them play, given the rest of our ages, but still young enough that we would be able to make them look like a youthful 49 & 47 in ten years time. Thanks to the miracles of hair dye and a healthy diet to keep them young. Wink, wink.

Carlisle would be working as the village doctor, but also the village veterinarian, as is sometimes the case in smaller communities (He had also attended veterinary school many years back in his spare time.)

We would be keeping large herds of livestock, since the hunting in the area wasn't always that great. Plus farming would give us a chance to experience a different lifestyle that several of us had never had before. Little did I know then that rural vs urban wasn't the _only_ lifestyle change I was going to be experiencing soon enough.

* * *

 **AN: Okay so the Prologue was mostly descriptive but the rest of the story will be told from Bella's POV! R &R :-***


	2. Chapter 2: The Real Cullen Family

**AN: Thanks to acw1 for reviewing last chapter! This is the Chapter when they first start discussing the family's lifestyle. Enjoy! And please review ;-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The** _ **Real**_ **Cullen Family**

It took a few weeks of packing, moving, flying around the world, unpacking and adjustment time before we were all settled into our new home in Scotland. Happily, it was nearly time for our wedding anniversary by then and Alice was getting quite excited by the prospect of throwing us a party.

But before we got to that point, Carlisle had and Esme asked Edward and I to sit down with them for a talk. The rest of the family were out in the field tending to the livestock. Edward, after having obviously read their thoughts, seemed nervous. I wondered why. Maybe we were in trouble for something but I didn't think we could be, so I tried to relax.

"Edward, now I know that you are quite aware of what this is about. So then, would you like to fill Bella in or do you want us to?" Carlisle asked.

"My guess is that she will take it better coming from me. But I would like you both present for this, in case she decides to throw a shoe at my head, you can be my buffer." He said, half kidding, half serious. Then he turned to face me and took my hands lovingly in his.

"Bella, my love. As you know, our twentieth wedding anniversary is coming up. And with its approach, comes a Cullen tradition that I probably should have informed you of long before now. The reality is, at first I procrastinated on telling you and in more recent years I had simply forgotten all about it, what with Renesmee's wedding and them having their children and everything. We've just been busy."

I nodded, encouragingly. I was getting the feeling that whatever Edward was trying to tell me, it was making him very uncomfortable. So, I smoothed soft circles over the marble of his hands, coaxing him to continue.

"Bella, our family has never been _only_ what it seems. There is a lot more to it than meets the eye. There are many things that I am not quite sure how to tell you about." He sighed and I had to laugh a little, knowing exactly what he was referring to. It was easy to see now why he was having a hard time talking about this.

"Edward dearest, save your breath, I already know all about _that_." I grinned with a conspiratorial wink at him.

"You do!?" He asked, quite surprised and probably not entirely sure whether we were really on the same page or not. "Bella, what exactly do you know about it?"

"Well, we may have had our own separate dwelling for most of our newlywed years, but that doesn't mean I haven't spent time in the main house Edward. And last I checked, the walls weren't vampire level soundproof in any of the bedrooms." I chuckled.

"So I'm well aware Emmett thinks Alice is a spitfire between the sheets and that Jasper loves to pull Rose's hair when they're going at it. I even know about how Carlisle can't decide whether Rose or Alice gives the best head and how Esme secretly likes it when it's two against one." I said, all in one breath and then glanced apologetically at Carlisle and Esme, realizing I probably should have kept those little discoveries to myself. Thankfully they didn't seem at all upset though. Instead they were _laughing_.

"Oh Edward, and you were worried she couldn't handle it!" Esme laughed hysterically. I took my chance then to ask Edward a question that had me puzzled.

"But this isn't a new development Edward, I know it's been going on longer than I've even been in this family, so if you didn't tell me about any of this for the last twenty years, then why are you so intent on bringing it up _now_?" I asked, a little perplexed.

"Well, Love, that's because our 20th anniversary is coming up. The family rule is that each couple spends their first twenty years exclusively monogamous while their relationship is still developing and blossoming. After the first twenty years, they are invited to join the lifestyle. And I personally know that everyone has been anxiously awaiting _our_ anniversary for that very reason." he said with a lopsided grin, obviously hoping I wouldn't be upset or mortified.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, a little surprised. "So _that's_ why we've never been asked to participate? I thought it was because of me that they didn't want us involved." I said, with venom tears of relief filling my eyes because for the better part of our marriage (ever since I found out their secret), I had allowed myself to assume that outside of my husband, everyone else in the family simply found me physically undesirable.

I hadn't realized my shield was turned off during the conversation we were having, but Edward had heard my thoughts and was sweeping me up in a comforting hug. "No, Baby, that was never the case at all! If you could have heard some of what they think about you, you'd probably be embarrassed by how lascivious some of their thoughts of you are." He laughed, smoothing my hair reassuringly.

"Okay, so how does it work?" I asked, taking comfort in his reassurance and getting back into the previous discussion before Carlisle and Esme had a chance to feel badly over my foolish my misunderstanding. "Is it, in for a penny in for a pound, or do we pick and choose what we participate in? What's the process here?" I wanted to know.

"Either way, really. There is always some discussion between the parties involved before an arrangement is made but traditionally everyone has been pretty open about what they've participate in, though that definitely isn't a requirement. And if anyone has specifications or restrictions on what they will or won't do, or any particular things they do or don't like, then those are made known on their initiation night. For example, Rose hates feet and she also won't go near anyone who has recently hugged a wolf." Esme laughed softly.

Carlisle chimed in then. "Yes and also thus far, we haven't had anyone restrict themselves based on gender but if anyone ever has such restrictions they will most certainly be respected." he said. _Whoa!_ That statement literally just blew. my. mind... I mean, I couldn't picture, oh say, Emmett doing stuff with the guys and I definitely couldn't picture Esme involved with any of the girls, but Carlisle had just said that _no one has ever_ restricted themselves based on gender!? Holy crow has my world view just shifted!

But once the idea of this was out there, my mind was being awakened to several different possibilities and I could see that Edward's wheels were turning in a similar fashion.

Don't get me wrong here, our love for one another as a married couple runs _extremely_ deep. And as my mate, Edward will always be my number one of course. But there is something about _each_ of the Cullens that I know I would personally like to explore.

I was starting to picture what it would be like to have Carlisle playing doctor with me, or how Jasper's empathic abilities might come into play with setting the mood, etc. etc. The possibilities were truly endless and Edward I knew felt the same way. So it wasn't surprising that after a single glance at one another, we both smiled and said, "We're in!"

As soon as the words had left our mouths, we heard the sound of exuberant running as Alice burst through the door offering to help plan our Initiation party which would be held immediately following our Anniversary party. We both had to laugh because while Alice's regular enthusiasm was one thing, her excitement over this particular venture seemed a little more, _personal_

* * *

 **AN: Well that was... interesting wasn't it? Seems like our Cullens are turning out to be a little more freaky than we knew huh? Oh well, I guess you'll just have to stay tuned to see what's next ;-P**


	3. Chapter 3: The Rules

**AN: Okay so thank you to acw1 for reviewing again last chapter! Apparently the other review I thought I received and then accidentally deleted didn't actually disappear it was a review for another one of my stories and I was just confused, lol!**

 **Here is Chapter 3! Please enjoy and please continue to review! Thanks folks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Rules**

When our Anniversary party arrived it was amazing! Alice had really outdone herself. Charlie was even flown in from Forks for the occasion. He'd always remained a part of our life regardless of where we had lived over the years and was surprisingly cool with the fact that his daughter and granddaughter looked to be about the same age as well as the many other supernatural aspects of our life. Though I doubt he'd be cool if he knew what _else_ we planned on getting ourselves into.

For that reason, I was relieved when he told us that he had to get back to Forks for work in two days time. So Alice planned our Initiation party for the night following his departure. Thankfully our farm in the Highlands had two houses. The smaller house on the outskirts of our land belonged to Renesmee and her little family (Jacob's Pack had purchased the adjacent farm and were living there to remain close to their Alpha.) So at that distance, we wouldn't have to worry about Renesmee or anyone else overhearing anything. Although I figured she probably suspected, just as I had.

My suspicions about that were confirmed on the morning of our initiation. "You know Mom," she began, "We'll still be living here when Jake and I have _our_ 20th anniversary. I'm sorry that it's still seven years away. I'd lend him to you now in spite of the rules, but I reckon they have them in place for a good reason, so I can respect that." She grinned. It took a full minute before it registered with me what she was saying.

Ness knew all about my history with Jacob, we had agreed as a family to discuss things openly with her on that front. So here was my beautiful daughter, standing before me, basically saying that she can't wait to be able to offer me her husband!?

Needless to say I was floored. On one hand, my maternal instincts were kicking into overdrive and a huge part of me wanted to scoop her up and spirit her away to a cave somewhere where the big bad world would never be able to hurt or corrupt her. I realized however that the notion was utterly ridiculous. My adult daughter, who had a husband and two children of her own, was obviously fairly well educated in the ways of the world and clearly had an extensive knowledge of the birds and the bees already.

There was also another part of me was cognizant of the fact that Renesmee's statement clearly expressed her own desire to participate in the family lifestyle one day. And that little fact made me want to burn my eyes and ears off to erase that particularly horrifying mental image..

It also made me want to keep a stake handy for any vampire, family or not, who ever dares to proposition my little girl. Another idea which I know is ridiculous. Renesmee isn't a child. And if she wanted to participate, then I would sadly have seven short years to prepare myself for that possibility. A bridge I abruptly decide I would cross _later_. This wasn't the time or the place. So, I pushed away all thoughts of the future, and with a hug, I simply thanked my daughter for her kind and generous words and resumed getting myself ready for the day ahead.

* * *

By the time evening rolled around, Edward and I had been asked to make two lists each. One was a list of who we thought would _most likely_ ask us to play and why we thought they might. The other was a list of who we most _wanted_ to ask us and why we would want them to.

The list of most likelys had prizes accompanying them. If we guessed correctly, we would win a corresponding prize. Whereas the most wanted list was useful in deciding what offers we might accept. There were no prizes attached to that one.

"Don't worry." Carlisle smiled. "Alice has been strictly forbidden from using her power to skew the results." Everyone laughed at that. Edward held my hand as we stood in front of the family while Carlisle continued.

"Rule 1: Each time you are approached by a person or persons, you may choose to accept or decline their offer. If you choose to decline, you are not rejecting the person, only the offer. But if you do choose to accept, it doesn't mean you are obligated to accept another offer from that person or persons in the future. You are only accepting that particular offer, not the person themselves." We nodded that we understood.

"Rule 2: The minimum duration of an offer is 24hrs. So if no time frame is specified, then by accepting the offer, you would be agreeing to 24hrs of exclusivity with that person or persons. Meaning, no gravitating back to your spouse or to anyone else for intimate purposes during that time frame. The exception to the rule, is that if anyone were ever harmed during an exchange, the time would end immediately. Though I know with this group we'll never have to worry about that." Carlisle cautioned. Edward and I nodded our agreement.

"Rule 3: The maximum possible duration varies for each married couple and is established at their initiation. Myself and Esme have set our maximum limit as one year. Jasper and Alice have a set maximum time of eight months. Rosalie and Emmett have set a maximum of three weeks. And our newest couple to join in, Edward and Bella are setting their maximum at five months. The maximums apply for a ten year period after which each couple is welcome to change their maximum." Again we nodded in agreement.

"Rule 4: Each offer is not automatically sexual, _however_ , any offer exceeding one month is automatically sexual in nature because it is unrealistic to expect celibacy for longer than a month, especially with vampires." A few nods and chuckles went around the room over that one. We nodded our acceptance of the rule.

"Rule 5: Expectations must be discussed and agreed upon during the initial offer negotiation. For example, if you expect a person to perform some specific task, be it sexual or otherwise, you must say so. Or alternatively, if there is something you wish _not_ to do, you also must say so." We nodded agreement.

"Rule 6: With that said, each person has listed a few things upfront that they have outright refused to do during any offer. These are listed in the booklets provided to each of you and must be respected at all times. They vary from person to person and in nature. Some are sexual and some are not. Either way, please respect them or the union will be automatically ended." We nodded and quickly flipped through our booklets.

Carlisle: _Does not do group sex. Group relationships are okay, but not group sex. Does not do laundry. Does not kiss and tell._

Esme: _Does not use sex toys. Does not give spankings. Does not change light bulbs. Does not like to be loud in bed._

Emmett: _Does not do 69's, Does not like tea bagging, Does not like to be kept quiet, Does not keep his opinions to himself. Does not go shopping! Does not like to miss important televised sporting events._

Rosalie: _Does not like anything involving feet. Does not appreciate having anyone or anything smelling like a wolf. Does not do vaginal penetration with anyone but Emmett. Does not like it when other people choose the music._

Jasper: _Does not like doing anything that is overly vanilla. Does not like to be told what to wear. Does not like to be dominated._

Alice: _Loves anything and everything but does not like it when anyone is unhappy._

Edward: _Does not wish to be told about Bella's sex life (he will find out enough from everyone's dirty little thoughts). Does not enjoy receiving blow jobs. Does not like dirty talk._

Bella: _Does not like being made fun of. Does not like the taste of squirrels. Does not like anal sex. Does not do dishes._

Some of the things on everyone's lists made me want to laugh while others, made me want to cry. Knowing my family as I did, I knew where some of their dislikes had originated from and they were not all pleasant experiences. We put our booklets aside to listen to the last few rules as Carlisle continued.

"Rule 7: respect the time frames of other couples. No one wants to feel left out or be lonely, which can happen if one partner is participating in a much longer temporary union than the other. If that happens, the lengthier pairing may respectfully choose to reduce their allotted time, or the more brief pairing may choose to extend their time, or alternatively, start a new pairing to occupy themselves until their spouse's return." This also made sense, so we nodded in agreement.

"Rule 8: Do not get caught by humans doing anything inappropriate. While that applies to most things in a vampire's life, it applies doubly to these situations, because in the eyes of the locals around here, you are all biological siblings, children of Esme and myself. Therefore, we would have a real problem being accepted here in our new home, if any of you were discovered coupling in public. And for the duration of our stay here, that includes any time you are with your own spouse as well." A few light snickers pass at the idea of the humans catching us but we all understood the situation and nodded accordingly.

"Rule 9: Each couple decides as a couple whether or not to accept an offer. For example, if an offer is made to Esme, it needs to be discussed with the both of us and approved by the both of us before she accepts the offer. Therefore, if it isn't an arrangement your spouse is comfortable with, you _do not_ go forward with it." We all nodded emphatically on this point, seeing it as this was the rule that was the most important for the well being of our own marriages.

"With that said, because each spouse has veto rights, they will know and understand exactly what they are getting themselves into and by accepting the offer, you agree to put aside any jealousy or envy and suck it up. If you don't want your spouse to be doing a particular thing or in a particular situation with a particular person, do not accept the offer, plain and simple. Once the offer has been accepted, the arrangement is final and your chance to veto has expired. If you aren't sure if you'll be comfortable with it, air on the side of caution and say no." Another important rule and again, we all nodded agreement.

"With the rules made known and the booklets now distributed, the time for offers to be put on the table begins now. Just remember, Edward and Bella may be new to this, but that doesn't mean everyone should swarm them." Carlisle grinned with a wink in our direction.

Esme chimed in then. "And Edward and Bella, it's also alright to mull an offer over. If you aren't sure, you can take time to think about it. And you may also receive multiple offers, in which case, feel free to weigh them and choose which offer you wish to accept. That happens a lot and everyone knows not to take offence. Many times, someone may put out offers to multiple people in case their offer is rejected. Again remember it is the _offer_ you are choosing to accept or reject, not the person making it." She smiled.

 _Well, here goes, I guess._ I thought excitedly, but also feeling a bit nervous.

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter we'll find out who plans on offering what to whom ;-P**


	4. Chapter 4: Offers in Play

**AN: First off, thank you to polly2010 for reviewing Chapter 3!**

 **Next up, we get to find out who wants to get cozy with Edward and Bella!**

 **This is one of those stories I have no real plan for, I'm just letting my muse guide me with this one, so some of the pairings throughout this are gonna be a little bit crazy, just fair warning here!**

 **Enjoy ;-D**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Offers in Play**

I was surprised to no end when of all the people in the room, I saw Edward being approached by Rosalie! I thought for sure that Alice would be the first to make an appeal to him. Rose spoke quietly to Edward first for a couple of minutes and then they beckoned me over to hear her offer.

"As you know Bella, Emmett and I have a rather short maximum compared to some of the others and so I thought that a two week stint might be a nice way of easing into things since you're both just getting your feet wet. Plus with some of my other restrictions, it wouldn't be full throttle if you know what I mean." She said, trying to be subtle.

And while I had to agree that it would definitely be the difference between walking into the shallow end versus diving into the deep end, I also knew who Edward's top three choices were and Rosalie wasn't one of them. So, I really had no idea if he was interested in accepting.

"Mind if we talk it over amongst ourselves and Edward will let you know after we've discussed it?" I asked in a friendly tone.

"That's no problem. I have a few back up offers I'll go and make in the meantime. Keep me posted." She said, smiling politely as she walked off to go speak to Jasper.

And if I thought Edward's visit from Rose was surprising, I was even more surprised when Carlisle calmly sauntered over to speak to _me!_

"Hello Bella, having any fun yet?" He asked with a gentle smile, sensing my surprise and my slight discomfort with the newness of this whole procedure.

"Well, I must say the whole thing is definitely very exciting. But it _is_ a little bit nerve wracking too." I chuckled lightly. "I've been watching the room and some of the foot traffic has been downright surprising." So far in addition to our visitors, I had seen Jasper and Alice approach Esme together, Emmett approach _Jasper,_ and it looked like Rose had recently been flitting from flower to flower so-to-speak arranging her aforementioned 'back ups'.

"I take it that means you are also surprised to see me? You seemed startled when I walked over here." He asked, sounding inquisitive not accusatory.

"Yeah, I'll definitely admit to being pretty shocked on that front. I wasn't expecting it that's for sure." I laughed nervously. "So, I guess I should ask what your offer is."

"Five months, your maximum. So I'd understand completely if you turned it down. But I like to take things slowly and develop a deeper connection, which takes time. I generally don't go in for mere dalliances." He smiled sincerely. Something about Carlisle's tone had changed from the way he normally spoke to me. It was subtle enough but I picked up on it easily. And I liked it. _A lot._

If it wasn't for two things I would have said yes to him on the spot. First, I obviously needed to run it past Edward. Even though I knew he was nearby listening, we'd still have to discuss it together. And secondly, I was a little curious to see if I'd get any other offers. But they'd have to be _very nice_ offers to turn down Carlisle. He was a sexy second place on my choices list.

"Let me talk to Edward and I'll tell you once we've decided?" I asked and he nodded, kissed my forehead and walked away. My heart did a little skip-a-beat when he kissed me. And it wouldn't take a genius to know that Edward had been reading our thoughts. I had put my shield down going into this event because I didn't want there to be any secrets between us in this regard.

"You should take him up on it Bella. From what I've heard of Carlisle over the years, and based on everything I know about him, you wouldn't be disappointed." Edward smiled.

"I imagine you're right about that. But five months _is_ a long time. And your offer from Rose is only for two weeks." I pointed out, playing devil's advocate.

"Yes, but I'm not too sure if I'll accept Rosalie's offer. Nothing against Rose of course, just that I had envisioned something a little different for my first time out to play." he grinned mischievously as a sprightly little pixie came prancing up to him. I took a few steps back to give him and Alice a bit of privacy.

And found myself bombarded by a big goofy ball of Emmett rushing toward me. "One night Baby." he winked. "24 hrs to find out exactly what you've been missing out on all this time. What do you say Beautiful?"

I didn't need Edward's opinion for this one, I already knew my answer. "Sorry Em, I'm looking for something a little longer than a day for my first one." I said gently. "But when I am ready for some spontaneous fun down the line, you'll be the first one I ask." I assure him with a wink. Well actually he'd probably be one of the two people I would ask for that. I can't imagine any better source of spontaneous fun than a combo of Emmett and Alice. But that was a fantasy for another time.

"No sweat, my pet. I think one of the others I made an offer to is planning to say yes and that one is a ship I've been hoping to sail for a long time" He grinned and I couldn't help but wonder if he meant Jasper. As Em walked away, Edward stifled a laugh. Only Emmett could still be so uber cocky after receiving a rejection.

By the time Emmett left, Edward and Alice were nearly finished their discussion. They called me over soon to hear her offer. "So Bella, my offer to Edward is five months, but I could shorten it if you aren't ready to be away from him for so long." She smiled accommodatingly.

I beamed brightly because her offer matched very well with Carlisle's offer to me. Maybe I would be able to accept his offer after all! "Actually Alice, that's perfectly fine. I know how long you've been waiting to have the chance to be with Edward, so I get that you will want to have as much time as you can. So as long as Edward accepts, then he's all yours." I smiled, already thinking about accepting Carlisle's offer.

"Well be good and sure about it Bella because there would also be a bit of travel involved. I plan on taking him away most weekends and any other time I don't have to be in school. And school doesn't even start for a while, so we'd probably be gone for most of next few weeks. Are you alright if he isn't even around ?" She asked, being super considerate of my feelings, which I definitely appreciated.

I had to laugh a little though. "I am hoping with any luck, I'll be busy enough around here that I won't have the time to miss him too much." I said, which was enough to peak her curiosity. She quickly searched the next few months of my future and then gave me a lopsided smirk.

"You're right Bella! I think you'll be just fine after all." And with that reassurance, Edward accepted her offer. I projected my thoughts to him to ask if it was okay for me to go and accept Carlisle's and when he nodded happily, I was off like a shot.

"Carlisle?" I asked walking up to him. He turned to face me and smiled. Taking my hands gently in his, he made my job easier by asking what I had decided. "I would love to accept your offer, provided it's still available?" I asked him, wanting to double check.

He smiled an incredible smile at me and said something quite surprising. "Of course Bella! I did not make any other offers tonight." I was startled. Carlisle had only wanted _me?_ Wow! He went on to tell me that he had received an offer from Rose but that he would only have taken it if everyone else had refused _her_ and I had refused _him_.

It was nothing against Rose, only that her time frame is so short and as Carlisle had said before, he doesn't go in for dalliances. Looking around the room, I could see many people had already accepted offers. Rose was standing with Esme of all people and of course there were Edward with Alice off to one side. Carlisle was happily holding my hand and the only two people left in the room were Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett kept trying desperately to catch Jasper's eye and Jasper seemed intent on keeping him in suspense for as long as possible. It wasn't until just before Carlisle moved to announce the end of the offer period that Jasper subtly beckoned Emmett to join him. "YES! I WIN!" Emmett abruptly yelled and literally skipped over to Jasper, smiling ear to ear the entire time. I couldn't help but laugh. It was totally adorable.

Jasper must have thought so too because when Emmett got there, he received a _very_ passionate kiss. Watching Jasper kiss Emmett was a first for me. I had never seen any of the Cullen men display that type of affection towards one another before. Even though I had known there was interplay between the couples, I had never thought about all of the possible pairings and whether some would be of the same sex or not.

Clearly the whole family had always been very discreet whenever I'd been around them. Some time I would have to ask Edward if they had maybe been more free about things back before I joined the family. And now that I wasn't a fragile, naive human and I knew about the lifestyle, I hoped they would all feel somewhat more liberated to be themselves.

"Now that everyone has accepted one of the offers they've received, it is time for the Farewell Dance. Everyone goes back to their respective spouses for the dancing and when the dancing is over, each new union begins. Those of you who will be moving into a new room may each go back to your own rooms first to get your things. Talk to your spouses during the dance and to your new partners afterwards and decide who is keeping which rooms." Carlisle announced.

Edward came over and carried me off to the dance floor just then and we danced the first dance in silence, enjoying the feel of each other for the last night of what seemed like it would be a long time. We had been warned ahead of time that our last chance to be intimate together had been _before_ the initiation banquet, so we'd already gotten that out of our system earlier in the day.

During the second dance, we talked plenty, about all kinds of things. "So, since I imagine Alice will want to be close to her closet. I'm guessing I'll be in her room. So you are welcome to have ours for you and Carlisle if he wants to leave theirs free for Esme and Rose." He suggested.

"Do you know how funny it is when you say things as if they are pure speculation yet we both know for a fact they're derived from the thoughts of those around you?" I teased, then kissed him slowly.

"Am I that transparent? I thought I'd gotten quite good at being vague about my observations over the years." He pouted.

"You're only transparent to me because I know you so well. A stranger would have absolutely no inkling that you can read minds." I reassured him.

"Believe me, I am well aware of that. It often pains me to take you out in public for that very reason. You would be surprised at how very many people are undressing you in their minds on a regular basis." He huffed.

"Well it's certainly nice of you not to simply slaughter them all." I smirked. "I wholeheartedly appreciate your restraint." This topic raised a question for me that I had to ask. "Edward, are you sure you are going to be alright with this _whole_ arrangement? Including the part that involves me being intimate with Carlisle?" I asked, concerned that this might be too much for him.

"Yes, I trust Carlisle with you. I know that he will return you to me in one piece and that I have nothing to be jealous of. Vampires mate for life Bella. I'm not at risk of losing you to Carlisle or anyone else for that matter. I never could lose you. Which I hope you know also means that you have nothing to be jealous of with Alice, Bella?" He asked, posing my own question back at me.

"Are you kidding? With Alice's energy and penchant for shopping and adventure, you'll be so worn out by the end of five months you'll be thrilled to have me back." I winked, showing him there was nothing to worry about.

"I heard that Bella!" Alice pouted, pretending to be offended as she and Jasper whirled by us on the dance floor. But she blew me a kiss so I'd know there were no hard feelings.

"You are right though. I have a feeling I'm going to be pretty spent over these next few months." Edward laughed. I raised an eyebrow at the sexual connotation of his comment and when he smirked instead of backpedaling, I knew that was at least partially how he meant it.

"Yeah, I get the distinct impression Alice is a bit of a vixen." I said, teasing him further. "The things she'll do to you would probably make both of our heads spin."

"Yes, well I think even with Carlisle you're going to be pretty surprised yourself." He smiled playing it right back at me.

"Maybe so Edward. Maybe so." I said, my mind drifting to all if the possibilities.

The rest of the Farewell Dance passed by in a blur. At the end of the night, saying goodbye to Edward wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I was starting to discover that goodbyes weren't as hard when you have forever.

The only one who seemed to be having a hard time with their goodbye was Alice. "Don't break him Emmett!" She pleaded. And knowing Emmett her concern was somewhat justified. He's a little like the loveable giant who unwittingly crushes the mouse because he doesn't know his own strength.

I was still stifling my laughter at the mental picture of Emmett breaking Jasper when Carlisle came to collect me. "I'll just have to stop off and get the bag I have packed and then we can head back to your room, if that's alright?" He asked me as we headed in that general direction.

"Sure thing, and we have an empty dresser, so there'll be plenty of space for your things." I nodded as he disappeared into their room and came back out with a large duffel bag. He would have after all been packing for five months in the hopes that I'd say yes.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, please let me know what you think cuz some of this is sheer craziness haha! Although I have to admit Emmett and Jasper paints a surprisingly sexy picture doesn't it? Please R &R! x3**


	5. Chapter 5: My First Night with Carlisle

**AN: Okay so first I'd like to thank Siobhan Whitlock, kouga's older woman, and polly2010 for reviewing Chapter 4 and I also want to thank those who have favorited and followed this story so far! I appreciate everyone's support and interest in this one because it's a lot of fun writing it, so I'm glad you're having fun reading it! Hugs! x3**

 **Now, on to the good stuff!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: My First Night with Carlisle**

I had absolutely no idea of what to expect from Carlisle. In fact, I didn't even know when we went back to our room whether we were just doing so for him to unpack or if anything else would happen. But I was definitely excited to find out.

I was actually getting wet just thinking about the possibilities. Carlisle, I'm sure, would have been aware of my arousal. Thanks to the keen senses us vampires have. But like the gentleman he is, he didn't comment on it. When he had finished putting his things away in the drawers, he turned to face me, still standing in front of the dresser.

I had been sitting right behind him on the bed watching him work so when he spun around, my head was at about his waist level. I could tell then that his imagination was running away with him too. I wrapped my arms around his waist and maneuvered gracefully into a standing position. His arms came up to wrap around me, and quicker than you could say , we were kissing.

I'd expected it would be a chaste kiss, given that I had spent twenty years as his daughter-in-law. You know, I figured we'd have to work up to the whole romance thing. But holy cow, the chemistry was completely intense!

We stayed lip locked in that passionate embrace for a good twenty minutes before I broke the kiss. And if I hadn't done it, we probably could have gone on kissing for days. "Carlisle, wow!" was all I could say, feeling incredibly breathless for someone who doesn't need to breathe.

"Sorry my love, I suppose I got carried away. Had you wanted to take things more slowly?" he asked me gently, cupping my face tenderly in his hands.

"No, I'm fine, Carlisle, really. I was just surprised and _impressed_. The only reason I even pulled away was so that I could tell you what an amazing kisser you are." I smiled happily.

"Alright, I simply do not wish to overwhelm you or push for too much too soon." He said, moving us to sit on the bed.

Just then the quiet of the room was interrupted by a loud yell heard clearly through the wall. "Arrrggghhh yeah fuck Jasper! Yeah Baby!" We heard Emmett's booming voice from the neighboring bedroom. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, those two didn't waste any time." I laughed harder when Carlisle began laughing too.

"True, but their union is only for three weeks, so they probably feel they haven't any time to waste. However you and I have much longer than that, and I don't want you to feel obligated to rush into anything Bella." He assured me.

Poor Carlisle. The combination of this being my first experience with anyone but Edward, paired with the fact that he had always been a father figure to us, and I could see why he was being overly cautious. I guessed it was up to me then to take charge a bit.

I pushed us both back on the bed, pinning him under me. "Carlisle, it's sweet of you to be concerned. But I wouldn't have accepted your offer if I didn't want this. If I didn't want _all_ of this." I said, resting my hand firmly on his pants to illustrate my meaning. His eyes went wide with surprise and lust as I groped him through the fabric.

And all of a sudden, that hungry look was back in his eyes, the one I'd seen when he had approached me with his offer. The look he wore whenever he stopped seeing me as a daughter and started seeing me as a woman. "Heavens Bella, you are so enticing!" He gasped, pulling me into another epic kiss.

This time I didn't break the kiss. I also didn't bother to time it. As vampires, we don't have to come up for air, so I think we must have spent a _very_ long time attached at the mouth. But soon, that wasn't our only point of attachment.

I wasn't aware of who ripped whose clothes off first because it happened nearly simultaneously but I do remember the blissful feel of Carlisle's naked flesh pressed against mine for the first time. And it wasn't long before I was begging him with my body for more. As he lined up at my entrance, I was pleasantly surprised by his size. He was a lot bigger than Edward.

Not that it was appropriate to compare them in that regard. But Carlisle was long _and_ thick. I had only ever been with Edward, so I knew his size meant that this was going to hurt and I shivered with anticipation. I was right, it _did_ hurt, beautifully!

Carlisle must have seen the pained that briefly crossed my features because he seemed worried. "Are you alright Bella?" He asked frantically, prepared to pull out if I had asked him to.

"Yes, you feel amazing!" I said truthfully. I felt so full, it was like heaven.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, still unsure.

"Only in a good way Carlisle. I was just adjusting to your size." I smiled, kissing him again as he happily accepted my reassurances and finally began to move inside of me.

It wasn't surprising to me how skilled he was. A vampire as old as Carlisle would have plenty of experience. What _was_ surprising to me however, was the emotional connection that I felt. At first I worried it was a betrayal to Edward that I could feel such strong feelings for Carlisle.

The best way I can explain it though is this; As a mother of one child, I had always loved my daughter with all of my heart. So when Renesmee was expecting Isalie, I had wanted to ask her how the new baby would fit into the life they had already established with their son Edasem. I had wondered, would there be enough love to go around? As an only child myself and having raised an only child, I didn't know too much about that.

But when Isalie was born, Renesmee showed me with her gift exactly how her children looked through her eyes. Isalie's arrival hadn't taken any of Renesmee's love away from Edasem. In fact it had amplified it. Though she loved them both in different ways, she loved each of them with her entire being. Her love wasn't at all divided. It was multiplied.

And on my first night with Carlisle, I was learning that the same would be true for Edward and I. We were eternal mates, yet here I was deep in the throes of passion with another man. Not only that, but I could feel myself falling deeply in love with Carlisle. Every moment he looked into my eyes felt precious. And I knew that Carlisle felt it too.

But did falling in love with Carlisle take anything away from what I felt for Edward? No, it amplified it. I found myself loving Edward even more because he loved me enough to selflessly allow me this happiness in another man's arms. And I found myself loving him more still for trusting me enough to let me go for five months, knowing and never doubting that I would come back to him. What it taught me was that Edward's love for me was absolutely unconditional. And it reminded me that so was my love for Edward.

Soon I was clutching tightly at Carlisle's shoulders while the first of many orgasms overwhelmed me. I wasn't usually a screamer, but the intensity and newness of the experience ripped the scream from my throat as I came powerfully, looking into Carlisle's eyes.

Coming down from my high, I realized I needed to say what I was feeling. I didn't want to freak him out or overstep, but I couldn't keep the words in even if I had wanted to. "Carlisle, I love you." I said, putting every ounce of meaning I had into those words. I wanted him to know that I wasn't speaking of familial love or the love of a friend. I wanted him to know that for the next five months, I was all in.

Carlisle stopped moving just long enough to respond. "Oh my sweet, sweet Bella. I love you so!"

* * *

The first several orgasms I had, we were in old fashioned military position. It was nice, but after a while I started craving something else. I wanted to be on top. I wanted to ride him and I wanted him clutching my breasts while he came for me. So I flipped us over and straddled him. "You're not opposed to me switching things up a bit are you?" I asked.

"Never, my love. I want you to always express to me what it is that you want. And I will _always_ do my best to accommodate it." He said. And I liked the way he put the emphasis on always.

You know in those movies you see where two people are together, but something, be it time or space or just life in general causes them to drift apart. But the magnetic pull seems to keep them coming back to one another? Over and over again over the years, they find their way back to each other. They enjoy their time apart, and are often with other people, but every time they come back to each other, they still carry the torch?

That was how I knew it would be with Carlisle. After several months together he would return to Esme and I to Edward. But over the years as time marched on, I knew we would be making our way back to each other time and time again and that the love would still be there.

* * *

There was a special 'breakfast' planned for the whole family in the morning before Alice and Edward took off for destinations unknown. We were all going out hunting as a group one last time before they departed. And the point of it was for everyone to have a chance to talk together as a family. Mostly to make sure that the spouses of our new partners were completely okay with things.

They didn't do this every time a switch was made, but Edward and I joining the lifestyle marked a change in dynamic for everyone involved. They had done the same thing after each other couple's initiations and it always seemed to help things go more smoothly.

"So," Esme said to me as we got ready to go on the hunt, "You two crazy kids had a good time, I hope?" And her smile told me she meant it.

"Most definitely. I won't bore you with the details but needless to say, I've been pleasantly surprised." I replied. And I couldn't conceal my emotions even if I tried. They were ebbing off of me like a tidal wave.

She was apparently impressed. "Good girl!" She smiled. "Everyone falls hard for Carlisle, but I do believe this is the fastest it has ever happened." She says softly. And glancing over at him, she could clearly tell that it was mutual. "Wow, that i _s_ excellent progress for the first night I must say!"

I would have been blushing then if I had the ability to do so. "Oh Esme, there really are no words." I said, and hugged her with all the joy and gratitude and love I had.

When Edward came up to me next, it was such a surreal experience. I had never felt anything very platonic toward Edward before, but in the midst of these new relationships with other people, we were learning how to look at each other the way a brother and sister would. That worried me for a moment, I must admit. That is, until Alice came up to him and they kissed with a passion that was quite startling.

Instead of making me jealous, I only felt happiness for them. I was thinking about all of that when Edward who had been reading my thoughts, whispered to Alice that I might need some reassurance. "Bella, as soon as these five months are up, you'll be back in Edward's arms and the passion will be so intense we couldn't tear the two of you apart with a crowbar." She giggled after looking into our future.

"You're only feeling the way you do right now because Edward is throwing all of his energy into me at the moment and you're giving all of yours to Carlisle. I can assure you it is only temporary." She further affirmed.

And just like that I was completely relieved. And I actually started to feel kind of excited over the idea of a platonic relationship with Edward. Maybe having some time as friends would make us even closer when we returned to being lovers.

All in all, it was definitely going to be a fun five months indeed!

* * *

 **AN: Next up, we get to see how Renesmee reacts to all of these crazy pairings when the prodigal daughter pops by for a visit! I hope the poor thing won't be scarred for life ;-P As always, I love to hear your feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6: The New Relationships

**AN: Hi everybody! First I need to thank Siobhan Whitlock and kouga's older woman for reviewing Chapter 5! Thanks to those who have favorited or followed this as well!**

 **I'm posting these updates rather quickly just because I have up to Chapter 8 written for this story so I can't really justify leaving you all in suspense for long. I wanted to hold off and only post a chapter a week, but I am very impatient, lol! It'll slow down once I get to the point of having to write again though, haha!**

 **Okay, so, time to find out if poor Nessie is going to freak out with all the PDAs around the Cullen house, k?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-BMW**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: The New Relationships**

That first day was surreal to watch. After we came back from hunting, everyone was in a great mood. Renesmee came up to the house to visit, Jake had taken the kids across to the pack's farm and she didn't want to hang out by herself.

I assumed everyone would be discreet about the new unions, since they all were quite subtle about it before Edward and I joined. But apparently, they were only keeping it on the down low for all those years at Edward's request. (I guess he didn't want me to know about it until it was time for us to decide.)

So by the time Renesmee arrived, Rose and Esme were out back in the hot tub, Jasper and Emmett were cuddled up kissing on the couch, Edward and Alice were upstairs 'packing', and Carlisle and I were singing sappy karaoke duets.

Everyone waved when Renesmee walked in and when I saw her out of the corner of my eye, I paused the song. "Hey Sweetie, how is everything?" I asked, setting the microphone down to give her a hug.

"Pretty good. Jake took the kids out though and I was getting bored so I thought I'd stop by." She smiled. "Where is everyone else?" She asked.

"Your dad and Alice are upstairs packing. They'll be leaving later today for a few weeks until school starts. Auntie Rose and Esme are out back in the hot tub." I answered her.

"Ooh, hot tubing sounds fun!" She said.

"Well you'd better check with them before you jump in Sweetie, they may want their privacy." I laughed, trying to make it clear that they were a pairing without outright saying so.

"Okay, will do." She acknowledged, skipping off to the back deck where the hot tub was. Just as she was leaving, Edward and Alice came back down the stairs. Much to my surprise, Edward abruptly threw his smaller suitcase at Emmett and Jasper.

"That, is for having such lewd thoughts about my daughter!" he huffed. Emmett and Jasper just laughed. But from the guilty looks on their faces, I gathered Edward was probably justified. Though how he would _ever_ handle it when Jake and Nessie join the lifestyle in seven years remained to be seen.

I had had enough of karaoke for a while, so I went and sat on one of the unoccupied couches and grabbed a book. Carlisle grab one as well and came to join me, positioning us on the couch with my feet in his lap. "What are you reading baby?" I asked him.

"It's a lesser known collection of poetry works. None of the authors are very prolific but the poems are sensual and beautiful. Like this one: ' _Soft and succulent is my peach. When I press my lips against her, it is always with a happy anticipation. When I taste her delectable flesh, it is not enough_ just _to have a taste. When I delve into her, the sounds she makes send me into a frenzy. I become ravenous, wanting more of her luscious flavour. It is not until I have partaken in all of her that I am sated. As her flavorful juices cascade from my delighted mouth, I lap them up, savoring every taste and committing it to memory. A delicacy devoured is my peach. May her tree continue to bloom for me until my dying day.'"_

Carlisle set his book down and I threw mine onto a nearby table. I pulled him quickly to me and attacked his lips with need. I never knew poetry could be so completely arousing! I'm sure it was partly the _way_ that he read it and also partly the subject matter but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I needed him and I had ceased caring whether or not we had an audience.

Maybe part of it was that Jasper (who was nearby at the time) had also heard the poem and has a pesky little habit of altering the emotional climate of a room. Because when I looked around, the poem seemed to have affected everyone else in a similar fashion. Jasper and Emmett were all over each other like a couple of animals in heat and Edward had Alice pushed up against a nearby wall.

No one noticed when Renesmee walked back through and headed upstairs to borrow a swimsuit from Alice's closet or even noticed when she came back through to head out to the hot tub. But she must have had a good laugh telling Esme and Rose all about it, because the two of them couldn't resist teasing us all about it later.

Soon it was time for Alice and Edward to leave. So we all hugged them goodbye and they headed off on their grand adventure. After they left, Carlisle and I headed upstairs for a little privacy, but I'm pretty sure Jasper and Emmett ended up having sex right there on the couch! (with a blanket covering them, but still!).

When Carlisle and I eventually came back downstairs, Renesmee was sitting at the kitchen island with Rose and Esme and they were laughing hysterically. I pulled up a stool beside them and my curiosity got the best of me. "Hello ladies! What joke did I miss? It must have been a good one." I smiled good-naturedly.

"Oh Nessie was just analyzing her walk through the living room earlier. She says she can't decide which was more awkward for her… Carlisle with his tongue down your throat, Jasper pinching Emmett's nipples, or having practically tripped over Alice and Edward on her way up the stairs." Esme smirked, suppressing laughter. Rosalie didn't suppress _hers_ however. She was practically guffawing.

"Oh my!" I said, clapping my hands over my cheeks, knowing if I were still human my face would have been bright purple at the moment. "I'm sorry you got such got an eyeful Honey. I don't think anyone actually heard you come in." I said apologetically.

"Don't be sorry Mom, _I'm_ not. It was a _hilarious_ sight and it totally made my day. I'll be laughing about all of this for weeks! Besides, it's not like I've never been in a room full of people that were having sex before." She said and I totally choked in surprise over _that_ statement.

" _Excuse_ _me_?" Was all I could say.

"Oh Mom, don't be gullible! The _Cullens_ may have a rule about waiting for twenty years of marriage, but the _wolves_ don't have any such compunctions. Jake and I have been playing with the pack for _years_ now!" She laughed at my naïveté and in that moment you'd almost think that _she_ was the parent and I were the child.

I had to pause and take a beat to remember yet again that my daughter was a full grown woman and not a little girl anymore before I spoke. "Oh. Well then I suppose it's a little too late for me to worry about your innocent ears, isn't it?" I smirked teasing her.

"Yeah Mom, I suppose it is." She said with a look that expressed that she was feeling sorry for me. Renesmee was smart enough to know how hard it was on me to watch her grow up.

Just then, Carlisle walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Okay, I think that's enough sappy girl talk for now ladies. Anyone mind terribly if I take my lady out for a long drive this afternoon? That is, if we aren't needed here for anything..." He asked and held out a hand to me, reminding me that I was the lady in question.

"I think that should be just fine." Esme smiled. "You two crazy kids have fun. And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She said with a wink. And I got the impression from the nature of that wink that she was basically saying, anything goes.

Carlisle scooped me up bridal style and whisked me out to the garage where we choose one of the more sensible, rough country cars. We selected a Landrover, since it was all backroads around here. And just like that, we were off on an adventure!

* * *

It wasn't long before I realized something. It had been ages since I'd attempted one of my vampire road trip perks. You see, our immortality has it's many benefits. One of which being, you cannot die in a car crash. So, it was perfectly safe for me to engage in a little Road head.

I gathered that this wasn't something Carlisle had ever experienced before, because when I unzipped his pants and started stroking him, he was quite startled to say the least. "Bella!? What are you... you do know I'm driving right now Sweetheart, right?" He gasped and though his expression showed surprise, it didn't contain any displeasure.

"I know." I nodded and smilingly lowered my head into his lap and began sucking him slowly.

"Oh damn Bella! I... wow, you are unbelievable Sweetheart!" He said in pure shock and awe. I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said, pulling away only for a moment. "It's a good thing you have such fast reflexes and a car that handles so well. Otherwise we would have crashed by now." I grinned and immediately began servicing him again.

* * *

When we came back from our Road head encounter, (complete with some full on sex in a farmer's field), not much had changed. Except this time it was Esme and Rose pleasuring each other on the sofa and Jasper and Emmett pressed up against a wall. Nessie was still in the hot tub, but alone now, so Carlisle and I decided head out back and sit with her.

"Hey Ness!" I said after we got our swimwear on and headed out to the tub. "Mind having some company?" I smiled.

"Not at all guys, come on in!" She said cheerfully. "I was just admiring the landscape."

"Oh well, I hope we will not ruin your view then?" Carlisle asked politely as we both stepped into the tub.

"On the contrary, you actually improve it." She smiled happily. I tried not to read any ulterior meaning into the comment. But her next remark made that impossible. "Actually I was just thinking of how agonizing and torturous it will be waiting for seven more years to have what the rest of you have." She sighed.

"Patience Angel. Good things come to those who wait." Carlisle reassured gently. "Besides, you're already past the halfway point my dear. You've waited through your first thirteen years of marriage and survived them. Surely another seven will not be so hard."

Renesmee smirked. "Yes, but that was when we weren't the only ones waiting! Mom and Dad weren't having any fun either. Now it just feels like Jake and I are the odd ones out." She said with a wistful look in her eyes.

"Well… there is no harm in fantasizing about what it will be like. Or even in watching what everyone else does. That could be a good way to feel connected to the lifestyle and to those in it without participating yet yourselves." He said suggestively.

At first, I almost socked him. I mean that was my daughter he was talking to! But then I remembered a few things. First, Renesmee is only biologically related to Edward and I, _not_ to the rest of the family. Second, from what she had said to me previously, her and Jake already had a reasonably adventurous and open love life. And third, I trusted all of the Cullens implicitly. I knew no one in our family would ever hurt her, physically _or_ emotionally.

"Carlisle is right Honey. You should take these years to break yourselves in gradually. Get used to the idea and all of the implications of the lifestyle. Get comfortable with everyone on an intimate but not sexual level. Get to know everyone more deeply and personally. It can't hurt. Frankly I wish I had thought to do the same" I said.

And it was true. Don't get me wrong, being with Carlisle was heaven. But it also required a lot of guesswork and discovery. And when we only had five months, there was only so deep of a foundation we could build. It would take _many_ swaps over the years before we figured it all out.

For example, I still hadn't the least idea yet what his turn-ons would be, or even really what he liked. I found out last night that he is surprisingly cuddly which impressed me. He seems so independent. Presumably there are many more aspects to this man that I had yet to discover and only time would tell.

I could see Nessie thinking over what we had advised. She seemed to be considering it. Eventually, she tentatively opened her mouth to speak, "Could I perhaps start by watching you two?" she asked, startling me yet again!

My better instincts told me that this was an awfully bizarre request, but on a basal level, I was intrigued. Carlisle was immediately hard and I looked at him with my head tilted. Apparently my daughter propositioning us turned him on. _Interesting_.

"I don't see any harm in it. Unless you do Bella?" He asked me cautiously.

"As long as you will stay on the far side of the hot tub from us and be as quiet as a little mouse, Renesmee, I will do my best to forget that you are there. Otherwise it would just be far too weird, I think." I said, seeing it as a fair compromise. She nodded in agreement.

Carlisle positioned me then so that I couldn't see Renesmee anymore but _he_ could. He began kissing me and took it to the next level rather quickly by biting me on the neck. I practically came from the sensation of it. Edward was never anything in the least bit kinky with me. Don't mistake me, our sex life as a married couple had plenty of fire and intensity to it, he just didn't like anything out of the ordinary. (At least with me. Time would tell if he was the same way with the others.) Ours was an old fashioned, romantic sort of love.

But with Carlisle, I felt more like the slutty patient in his naughty doctor routine. I got the impression that his and Esme's relationship was similar to mine and Edward's. Passionate, but conventional. So I wanted to give him all of the liberties he wished to take with me.

It was an odd dynamic because outside of our more intimate times, he was still completely a father figure to me. But it was almost like there was a switch in his head that he could flip. Like one moment it was time for giving fatherly advice and in another, it was time to undress me with his eyes. They were two separate versions of Carlisle. And I loved both of his sides immensely. Though in much different ways.

I was also starting to see other sides of those around me in addition to the changes I saw in Carlisle. With Esme and Rose, it seemed that Rose was the more dominant one.

Probably in part because of her past, I'm sure sexual submission would be hard for her. And also, I think it was because Esme was always the one taking care of everyone else's needs. It was like Rose saw that and wanted to take care of her the way she did so for others. She was protective of Esme and treated her like a precious flower. Whereas Esme was Rose's support system, the same way she always was for Carlisle. And Rose's stern personality made it easy for her to assume a more masculine role. It was a really fascinating dynamic.

With Jasper and Emmett, there was a very equal playing field between them. Sometimes it seemed like a battle for dominance (which made sense given Emmett's competitive nature and Jasper's rough military background.) and other times it seemed like they would both simultaneously give in to each other, wanting to submit. So what we would see with them were bouts of rougher wrestling interspersed with periods of sensual intimacy. It was like a beautiful dance.

And even though Edward and Alice had left earlier in the day and hadn't been around us much yet as a couple, I could already see subtle changes in them too. Their compatible powers made for an interesting match. Like there was no hesitation between them because they both knew what would happen next. Alice would see their future and Edward would read it in her thoughts.

So while it may have taken the spontaneity out of things, it also removed all their reservations and timidity. And I think that the knowledge of what excitement was yet to come also must have wet their sexual appetite because they seemed to be a constant tangle of limbs. I doubted very much that they took any breaks last night from the sounds of things.

Needless to say, I was discovering all sorts of wonderful new sides to my family and finding out so much more about them. Currently, in the hot tub, I was even learning how much Renesmee liked to watch because every so often she would forget her vow to be silent and we would hear a small moan from across the hot tub. But by then I was too caught up in things with Carlisle to really care much that she was even watching. I would reconcile the two things in my mind at another time. Right then, I was simply in heaven.

* * *

It was several hours later when we came into the house and smelled, of all things, the aroma of 'people food'. It seemed that Rose and Esme had had the foresight to make dinner for Renesmee. Yes, she was able to live on a diet of strictly blood but her children were more or less human and needed to eat, so she had grown accustomed to a combination of human meals _and_ vampiric hunting. It was indeed very thoughtful of the ladies to cook.

After Nessie changed out of her swimwear, borrowing yet another of Alice's outfits, we all sat down at the table with her while she ate. She took the liberty of telling everyone how much fun she had had in the hot tub both earlier while Rose and Esme were out there pawing at each other, and this more recent time with watching me and Carlisle. She also discussed her new plan to gradually become accustomed to things and get closer with everyone.

The general consensus seemed to be that it was a good idea. And I was pretty sure I knew what sort of thoughts were rattling around in Jasper and Emmett's minds, even without having confirmation from my mind-reading husband. But since I couldn't be sure, I didn't chastise them.

After dinner, Nessie eventually headed home and the evening continued to go on much the same as the day had been. Overall, each of the new couples seemed to be extremely happy and settling into things just fine. Though it would be interesting to see what the coming weeks would bring!

* * *

 **AN: Hmm, seems little did Bella know that she's even more innocent than her daughter, haha! But I guess it makes sense, I mean if you had to hang out with a bunch of horny, shirtless, wolf boys every day... it might be tempting to have a little fun ;-D**

 **Next up, let's see how Edward is fairing at the mercy of our favorite precocious little pixie!**

 **Hugs and Kisses x3**


	7. Chapter 7: Vacation Heaven

**AN: Hi all!**

 **First and most importantly, I want to thank those who are reading this story! Special thanks to Siobhan Whitlock, kouga's older woman, acw1, and PsycheDancer, for reviewing last chapter! And much thanks to all who have favorited and/or followed this as well!**

 **Okay, so I just wanted to clarify for those who might have been curious, or who maybe have issues reading certain types of incest (obviously if you didn't want to read _any_ incest you wouldn't be reading this anyway, lol!) Rest assured, Renesmee WILL NOT be participating in anything sexual during the course of this story. That is not to say I am opposed to writing her as intimate with the Cullens, but this story finishes before her seven year wait is up.**

 **For those who _were_ hoping to see Nessie get involved, never fear, I intend to write a sequel from her point of view that would start off similarly to this one, beginning just prior to Nessie and Jake's Initiation banquet.**

 **So for both those who don't want Nessie involved as well as those who do, guess what, you get to have your cake and eat it too!**

 **-Hugs! BMW**

 **Oh yeah and I don't own Twilight. And I also don't have a beta for this account, so all mistakes are invariably my own ;-P**

* * *

 **Seven: Vacation Heaven**

 **Edward's POV**

When Alice and I arrived at our first destination, we were immediately pleased with our choice of getaway. We had booked a cabin at a spa in the Tabasco region of Mexico (the area of Mexico known for the most rain). Walking into our cabin, Alice squealed excitedly and jumped up and down clapping. I had to laugh at her adorable exuberance as I set our bags down on the bed.

"Why are you putting them _there_ Edward?" Alice asked incredulously, pushing them onto the floor. "We need _that_ space for sex!" she grinned excitedly, tackling me onto the bed. _Damn this woman doesn't waste any time!_ I thought breathlessly while kissing her. She already had half of my clothes off!

And now that we were away from the prying eyes and ears of the rest of the family, I was beginning to realize how _loud_ Alice likes to be! Thankfully for us, our cabin was not within earshot of any of the other cabins. A fact she ended up taking full advantage of.

"Edward! What are you waiting for?" She pleaded, pulling me from the confines of my jeans and lining me up and her entrance. No, there was no preamble. There would be later (as I knew from reading her thoughts) but right now, all Alice wanted was for me to be buried deep inside of her.

I complied with her demands and pushed myself into her tight warmth all the way up to the hilt. An easy task, given how wet she already was for me. I figured she would be, considering that her thoughts on the whole trip down had been of a sexual nature. It didn't take long for the both of us to succumb to our first of many orgasms. And it took even less time for us to be ready to go again.

Eventually, several hours later, we were finally so spent that in spite of our incredible vampire stamina, we both collapsed in a happy heap, sated and thrilled with the start of our vacation. By then, It would have been late in the evening back home in Scotland but due to the time change, it was only 5 pm for us. So it was still light out (though overcast) and a light rain was beating down outside of our cozy cabin.

I couldn't help wondering how the rest of the family were doing back home, so I decided to ask Alice what they had been up to since we left. She had been checking their futures periodically like she always did, but was doing so a bit more frequently ever since the initiation banquet, just to make sure everyone was content and well. Of course, being Alice, she already knew I would ask.

So she kindly played me some images in her mind of what everyone back home was up to and even some of their plans for tomorrow. It set my mind at ease, for the most part. And many of the various scenes also had me aroused again, which Alice of course, was _quite_ pleased about. Instead of pouncing on me again however, she pulled me into a warm embrace.

"Edward," she smiled, looking deep into my eyes. "I love you."

And I knew when she said those words, that while they can mean many things to many people, in that moment, they meant just a few; _I value your friendship forever and always, I respect you as a brother and a protector, I treasure you as a lover, and I care for you deeply on an intimate level._

Was it the heart stopping, life altering, soul deep love I have with Bella? No, it wasn't. But were the words still perfect and beautiful to my ears, bringing me joy and pleasure? Of course they were. In that moment, and for the next five months, this beautiful pixie was not merely Alice, but _my Alice_. And in that regard, I could not be any happier.

* * *

The next few days passed by in a blur. Alice and I enjoyed many of the sights our location had to offer us, including hunting in the local mountains. We also indulged in many of the spa treatments and even swam in the pools. Not to mention that I lost count of all the various places and positions that we'd been making love in.

She continued to indulge my paranoia by allowing me to see how the family back home were doing. Carlisle had been giving Bella history lessons in the form of historical roleplay, though I was considerably grateful they didn't plan on attempting Henry VIII. They had also been indulging in some doctor/nurse, doctor/patient play, and even a bit of kink. All in all, I never saw anything between them that would worry me.

Jasper and Emmett were just like a big ball of sex rolling downhill. Once they started, there was just no stopping them. It is literally all they do. Whereas Rosalie and Esme hadn't been able to spend much time alone yet, since they'd been doing the brunt of all the back to school shopping and getting to know the townsfolk.

What shocked me the most was that Renesmee had been over a lot. I guess Jake was working on teaching the kids to fish so they weren't at home much, but I don't think that was the only reason. Alice had shown me the conversation in the hot tub from the first day we were away and it was quite startling to say the least. I was more than a little traumatised by that knowledge.

It seemed Renesmee was following through on her decision to learn more; asking personal questions, practically interviewing everyone, (though no one seemed to mind much) she even went so far as observing the various couples interacting both publicly and intimately. Even pulling out her sketch pad and illustrating them in various poses. If I wasn't aware that she was doing this for research purposes, I would think she had developed an extreme fixation.

Apparently everyone had grown accustomed to her presence though and it didn't seem to put a damper on anyone's love life. Which I suppose was good, though I did find the whole thing rather odd and was concerned as to how it would be when Alice and I got back. Could I really become comfortable being with Alice _while my daughter was around?_ Was that a hang up I could get over? I would like to be 'cool' about this, since everyone else seemed to be. Even Bella. But I'm just not sure it would be that easy.

* * *

After a few more days at the spa, Alice and I packed our things and headed off to our next destination. We were booked in at a small hotel in the Northern Black Forest region of Germany. We wanted to be closer to home for the rest of our trip so that the jet lag would not be so bad when our vacation was over and we would be easier to reach if anyone needed us.

If this were any _other_ trip, Alice would have gladly dragged me out shopping every day, I know it. But seeing as it was our first vacation as a couple, she spared me the pain and suffering of such tortures and she tortured me in far more _pleasurable_ ways instead.

Sex with Alice was _surprising_ , to say the least. Having only been with one other person sexually by that time, meaning Bella of course, I suppose I must have made some assumptions which were proving to be wholly inaccurate.

Alice is a study of extremes. One minute she is demure and timid, content to be dominated. The next she is feisty and fierce, wanting nothing more than to jump me and fuck the life out of me. It was exhausting to get used to, not to mention confusing because I never knew what I'd be getting next. But I must admit I do love that about her. It's intense but in a nice way. She keeps things exciting.

"Edward, promise me something?" she asked while running her fingers through my hair on our last night in Germany.

"Yes love?" I pressed, thinking I would do just about anything she asks of me.

She sighed deeply. "When we get home, please try to remember you're still mine for the next four months, alright? I mean, I know you are missing Bella, but you don't have to ambush her with kisses when we walk through the door." she said, somewhat forlornly.

It took me a minute to register why she would be thinking such things, but soon I realized she must have seen it in my future. "Oh Alice! Baby, I'm so sorry! I wasn't _actually_ planning to do anything like that, it only crossed my mind because this is the longest I have ever been apart from her. But I know better than to do that." I said, reassuring her gently.

"Good. She nodded, with a little huff. Then she checked our future again and a slow smile spread across her face. "Thank you Edward, that's _much_ better." I couldn't help myself. I had to read her thoughts to see what got her smiling so much and I was immediately aroused by the pictures I saw in her mind.

"Oh my Alice, you _are_ a naughty minx aren't you?" I laughed as she tried to hide her flustered state, knowing full well what I just saw.

"Oh shush! You haven't seen anything yet Edward!" She wiggled her eyebrows, and with total spontaneity, tore my pants off!

* * *

 **AN: Well, what do we think of Edward and Alice's sexcapades so far!? They'll be returning home soon and the 'younger' Cullens will be starting school. I wonder how things are going for the rest of the family.**

 **Just to recap, Esme/Rose & Emmett/Jasper have much shorter unions at the moment than the other four. So who wants to see them switch when their time is up? I'm thinking next we'll do Esme/Emmett & Jasper/Rose. What do you think? I'm also open to suggestions for future pairings since none are set in stone yet. ;-D Get your requests in! And some will eventually be poly pairings with more than two people in the couple as well!**

 **Remember, as always, I love to hear your feedback!**

 **Xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Ready for School

**AN: First off, my apologies for how long this has taken! I've been working on a huge collaborative project with KarleighAnn called Before the Dawn. It's a post-apocalyptic zombie story featuring a pretty badass Bella and some comedic relief from a few favorites. So if you like zombies, feel free to check that one out!**

 **Next, I want to thank ckaren09, and kouga's older woman, for reviewing Chapter 7! It was actually ckaren09's review that reminded me I was almost done with Chapter 8, so I thought, why not finish that and post it real quick? So you have her to thank for me finally updating this one! :-D**

 **But since I wrote most of it a long time ago and the last portion tonight, please let me know if you find any continuity errors, or if it just doesn't flow well. Sometimes it's hard to be objective, and to get back into it when I've been away from it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-BMW**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Getting Ready for a New Routine**

When Edward and Alice returned, it was almost time for those of us who were going back to school to start. Alice, who was over the moon since they'd been back (she must have been enjoying Edward), demanded I show her the clothes Esme and Rose bought for us.

Much to everyone's relief, they passed her inspection. Which I knew they would because Esme and Rose toured the town, finding out what types of things the locals wore, and then attempted to inject as much of Alice's trademark style into her wardrobe as they could without making her stick out like a sore thumb and it worked.

My wardrobe ended up being almost as difficult. They attempted to infuse some of my old style from my human days in with my new style, and believe me, I have gotten rather bold in recent years (which I blame Alice for, of course). What resulted was basically a spruced up version of what the locals were wearing, which suited me fine.

"So," Alice said mischievously, "how have the last few weeks been for you, Missy?"

I gave her a look. "Why ask when you already know?" I said, suppressing laughter.

"Because Bella, I can only _see_ what's been happening before it happens. I don't get to see how you _feel_ about it." She said, softening her tone to show me there was concern written there as well as curiosity.

I stopped for a minute to think. _How_ do _I actually feel about what's been happening?_ "Well, Alice, I'm learning a lot of things about Carlisle that I never thought I would get to know, for starters. But you've been at this a lot longer than I have, so I imagine you know all about that.

She seems lost in thought for a minute. "Well maybe to an extent. But we all bring out different sides of one another. With Carlisle, I have more of the daddy/daughter vibe, as kinky as that sounds, I know. Whereas you seem to bring out more of the doctor side of him. And with Rose, he's more like the protective older brother. All of which are very different sides than the Carlisle we see when he's with Esme."

"I know what you mean. Edward already seems to be more playful and lighthearted when he's with you." I smiled, not saying it with any jealousy, more like a quiet respect.

"Yes, I see that too." She giggled. "He takes you more seriously because you mean so much to him. So with me he feels like he can be a bit more superficial, which for Edward is quite a change. Not a bad thing though. We've been having fun. But I do feel bad for Jasper." She sighs.

"Jasper, why? He isn't jealous is he?" I asked, slightly worried.

She gave me an interesting look. "Very jealous, yes, though not for the reasons you're thinking. He wanted to ask Edward to be with him, but he was too shy to do it. So I told him I'd take our dear brother for a test drive." she smirked.

Now _that_ surprised me. "Jasper? Wanted _Edward?_ Oh my!" I exclaim, trying to picture my husband with another man. I know we had discussed the possibility, and Edward had taken the 'I'll try anything once' approach, but picturing it and putting an actual face to the other party was… HOT! I had to excuse myself to go find Carlisle, to take care of the tremendous need I was feeling. Alice must have just seen my future because she laughed and shooed me away.

"Sorry Bella," she called after me. "wasn't trying to get you all hot and bothered."

"Yeah right!" I called back to her. "You just like to torture me Alice." I laughed.

"Wait until the first time _we're_ a couple!" I heard her laugh as I headed off. _Hmm, now_ there's _some interesting food for thought!_

* * *

It was the night before school started and everyone was excited. Renesmee and Jake and the children had joined us for a big family dinner (Mind you, the four of them were the only ones eating.) and the energy in the air was palpable.

"Well, I am excited to be starting in S3." Alice happily exclaimed. "it's been awhile since I've gotten to be a kid and it'll be a nice change of pace." S3, we had discovered, was for 13 & 14 year olds in Scotland and was sort of like being a freshman in the United States.

"Yeah, and I'm excited about no one knowing all of my baggage!" I laughed.

No one at the school would know that I was a vampire and a wife and mother, not to mention grandmother twice over (which still totally freaked me out to say), or about any of the other things that made me unusual. "I'll get to be just another high school student." I smiled. (Though they called it secondary school, not high school, here)

"Yes, and I will get to be the bad boy on the motorbike, since the roads here are better for bikes and small cars anyway." Jasper grinned.

"Well, I'm going to be the star athlete, since I've been practicing using just the right amount of ability to not seem superhuman. Dad said it's okay, as long as I don't go overboard or draw too much attention!" Emmett beamed.

"Hmm, yes well, I'll be right here, potty training Eddy and changing Issy's diapers. I can't wait until they're big enough to go to school themselves and I can go back to playing at being young again." Nessie sighed. "I miss going to school with all of you."

"Babe, I told you we could get a nanny if you wanted to go to school. Or really, most of the Pack aren't going, since they all look twenty-five, we could ask them to babysit. Plus your dad and your aunt Rose aren't going. We have plenty of options if you want to enroll." Jake said, rubbing her thigh reassuringly.

"I know, Jakey, but I really do want to spend their formative years with them. Not only is it better for their development, but one day, I won't look old enough to be their mother and if I want them to respect me as such, even then, I need to develop as strong of bonds with them now as I can manage. I'm sorry if it sounded like I was complaining. I love motherhood, I really do. They've just been going through a high maintenance phase lately and I guess it's wearing on me a little, that's all." Ness smiled.

"I know, Baby. Just, don't forget that you have help, okay? Be there for them, by all means. Be their primary caregiver, no problem. But don't go trying to be their _only_ caregiver. You have me, you have the family and you have the pack. You're not alone in this, kiddo. Edasem and Isalie don't just need you around, they need you at your best. Which you won't be if you're hell bent on running yourself ragged." Jake soothed.

"He's right, Sweetie. You have more family and friends close by than most. You need to take advantage of that fact sometimes. We're all here for you. We just don't know what sort of help you need until you ask." I reiterated.

"Thanks, Mom and Jake. I'm really bad at shouldering too much, I know. I'll try to do better, or, do less, or whatever." She laughed.

"Yes, and I know that Auntie Rose and I haven't been as helpful as we usually are these last couple of weeks, but our switch is ending soon, so depending on where we go next, at least one or the other of us should be able to help out more going forward, Sweetie." Esme assured her.

"Well, don't make your arrangements based on helping me with the kids, Gran. I don't wanna be the stick-in-the-mud who interferes with anyone's fun." Nessie scolded.

"You won't be, Sweetheart. I just mean because likely, we'll just be switching with the boys and those dynamics are a little different. Less intense." She explained. But now I was curious what she meant as well.

Jasper, sensing mine and Nessie's confusion took the liberty to explain, "See, it's like this. Emmett and I are extremely sexual together, so the last couple weeks, that's pretty much all we did. No videogames, no history books, we barely even went hunting. So, you know that the first Emmett's gonna do when we finish our switch is pick up that Xbox controller. Which means if he's getting Esme next, that her day times free for cooking baking and rural chasing. But y'all may wanna invest in some earplugs for their nights.

"And Rosie always gets so butch with another girl that by the time her an' Esme are finished, she'll probably thrilled to do something girly like babysittin'. Which leaves me free to catch up on my civil war histories during the day. But none of y'all will see _us_ at _night_ any. My sister and I always spend our evenings out under the stars." He summarized.

 _Aww! How romantic!_ "Oh my goodness, Uncle Jasper, that's so romantic!" Nessie exclaimed, echoing my sentiment. "And thank you for explaining, I totally get it now!"

Jasper took a moment to respond, he seemed to have drifted off into past recollections of Rosalie. "You're welcome, Ness." He smiled, coming back to earth.

And as we all continued our family evening, I couldn't help but wonder what insights the next few weeks would bring, both within the family, and with starting our new school.

* * *

 **AN: Okay so next chapter or two will be Esme/Emmett, Jasper/Rose, Carlisle/Bella and Edward/Alice. After that we'll revert back to mates for one chapter and then we'll be changing it all up! Who do you want to see next?**

 **And do we show the new school and the Cullens interactions with the humans, or would you rather we stick to the sexy times and other scenes of the family?**

 **Also, thinking about eventually bringing in a guest player for a little bit, based on the part of the world they are living in. Tell me, how do we feel about bouncing red curls and big wide red doe eyes?**


End file.
